délire potteriens
by Tom-Prince
Summary: des petits moments de harry potter avec une auteur complètement barge!
1. Chapter 1

1:  
naissances, plus ou moins facile!

Facture:

Quand Molly Weasley est tombé enceinte de Bill, elle n'avait que 17 ans et était en 7eme année à Poudlard (elle est née en août).  
Elle s'appelait encore Molly Prewet quand c'est arrivé et elle a eu très peur qu'Arthur Weasley (son petit ami et père de l'enfant) ne veuille plus d'elle.  
Quand elle a annoncé la nouvelle à Arthur, il la prise dans ses bras en pleurant de joie et la embrassé  
passionnément!  
Merlin, qu'il était heureux!  
Molly a accouché le 15 juillet et Bill a fait de l'heureux couple de très jeunes parents!

Charlie:

Molly et Arthur avait décidé qu'un enfant été amplement suffisant quand la jeune femme a découvert sa seconde grossesse (Bill avait 5 mois).  
Pour la seconde fois, elle a eu très peur de l'annoncer a son compagnons qui, quand il l'a appris a sauté au plafond et fait la danse de la joie en poussant de grand cris (j'imagine trop Arthur faire ça! Pas vous?).  
Molly a accouché de son second garçon le 1er septembre et le premier non- Weasley à l'avoir vu fut Rubeus Hagrid qui devint le parrain du petit et lui transmis sa passion: les dragons!

Percy:

Quand Molly a annoncé à Arthur qu'elle était enceinte pour la 3eme fois, ils avaient 21 ans et étaient sur l'autel, entrain de se marier!  
Arthur était si heureux qu'il a crié dans toute la salle:  
«JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA!»  
Tout le monde a rit et Arthur a pris sa femme dans ses bras, la soulevé de terre, la faite tournoyé et la embrassé fougueusement et Bill a fait la grimace sous les rires de Charlie.  
Molly a accouché de Percy le 29 avril et jamais de mémoire de médico-mage, on avait entendu un bébé hurler si fort!

Fred et Georges:

La naissance de Frederick et Georges Weasley le 1er avril 1978 a été un rayon de soleil.  
Une semaine avant la naissance des jumeaux, en effet, Molly a été témoin d'une scène pour le moins atroce: la particulièrement cruelle, mort de Fabian et Gidéon Prewet, les deux frères de notre demoiselle, de deux ans ses cadets.  
Quand Fred et Georges sont nés, Molly n'avait plus aucune joie de vivre et été hanté par la mort de ses petits frères.  
Quand on lui a mit les jumeaux dans ses bras, elle pleurait mais les deux nourrissons, au lieu d'éclater en sanglots pour faire connaître leurs voix, préférèrent éclater de rire, d'un rire claire et solaire.  
Molly ne pu que rire a son tour.

Ron:

Quand Arthur et Molly on découvert la sixième grossesse de cette dernière, ils ont longuement prié pour que ce soit un fille qui, soi dit en passant été prévu pour le 7 juin.  
Quand, le 1er mars, Molly a perdu les eaux, elle a eu extrêmement peur.  
Quand on lui a dit que c'était un garçon, elle ne peut nier qu'elle a été un peu déçu.  
Et puis, on lui a mit dans les bras le minuscule bébé (beaucoup trop petit a cause de sa haute pré-maturation) et les larmes ont coulé sur les joues de la jeune femme de 25 ans quand l'enfant a ouvert ses yeux, bleus cristal, comme son père, le 1era les avoir de cette couleur.  
Fidèle a la promesse que Lily lui avait faite, cette dernière devint la marraine du petit ange au yeux bleu qui venait de naître (c'est pas moi qu'il est dit, c'est les jumeaux mais ça se sera dans «a travers les âges»).  
Molly s'est mise a chanter une douce berceuse et, aujourd'hui, Ron a pour fierté d'être né en musique.

Ginny:

Le 19 août 1981, le jour de l'anniversaire de Molly Weasley qui fêtait ses 26 ans, Ginnevra Weasley a pointé sa frimousse.  
Molly a donc passé son anniversaire en salle d'accouchement.  
Quand elle eu sa petite fille dans les bras elle a pleuré de joie.  
Puis elle a regardé son mari droit dans les yeux et lui a dit:  
«Celle-là, c'était la dernière!La prochaine fois, si tu veux un enfant, c'est toi qui le porte pendant 9 mois et qui accouche, compris?»

Et voilà comment Arthur et Molly Weasley ont eu 7 enfants en 9 ans!


	2. Chapter 2

1:  
naissances, plus ou moins facile!

Bill:

Quand Molly Weasley est tombé enceinte de Bill, elle n'avait que 17 ans et était en 7eme année à Poudlard (elle est née en août).  
Elle s'appelait encore Molly Prewet quand c'est arrivé et elle a eu très peur qu'Arthur Weasley (son petit ami et père de l'enfant) ne veuille plus d'elle.  
Quand elle a annoncé la nouvelle à Arthur, il la prise dans ses bras en pleurant de joie et la embrassé  
passionnément!  
Merlin, qu'il était heureux!  
Molly a accouché le 15 juillet et Bill a fait de l'heureux couple de très jeunes parents!

Charlie:

Molly et Arthur avait décidé qu'un enfant été amplement suffisant quand la jeune femme a découvert sa seconde grossesse (Bill avait 5 mois).  
Pour la seconde fois, elle a eu très peur de l'annoncer a son compagnons qui, quand il l'a appris a sauté au plafond et fait la danse de la joie en poussant de grand cris (j'imagine trop Arthur faire ça! Pas vous?).  
Molly a accouché de son second garçon le 1er septembre et le premier non- Weasley à l'avoir vu fut Rubeus Hagrid qui devint le parrain du petit et lui transmis sa passion: les dragons!

Percy:

Quand Molly a annoncé à Arthur qu'elle était enceinte pour la 3eme fois, ils avaient 21 ans et étaient sur l'autel, entrain de se marier!  
Arthur était si heureux qu'il a crié dans toute la salle:  
«JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA!»  
Tout le monde a rit et Arthur a pris sa femme dans ses bras, la soulevé de terre, la faite tournoyé et la embrassé fougueusement et Bill a fait la grimace sous les rires de Charlie.  
Molly a accouché de Percy le 29 avril et jamais de mémoire de médico-mage, on avait entendu un bébé hurler si fort!

Fred et Georges:

La naissance de Frederick et Georges Weasley le 1er avril 1978 a été un rayon de soleil.  
Une semaine avant la naissance des jumeaux, en effet, Molly a été témoin d'une scène pour le moins atroce: la particulièrement cruelle, mort de Fabian et Gidéon Prewet, les deux frères de notre demoiselle, de deux ans ses cadets.  
Quand Fred et Georges sont nés, Molly n'avait plus aucune joie de vivre et été hanté par la mort de ses petits frères.  
Quand on lui a mit les jumeaux dans ses bras, elle pleurait mais les deux nourrissons, au lieu d'éclater en sanglots pour faire connaître leurs voix, préférèrent éclater de rire, d'un rire claire et solaire.  
Molly ne pu que rire a son tour.

Ron:

Quand Arthur et Molly on découvert la sixième grossesse de cette dernière, ils ont longuement prié pour que ce soit un fille qui, soi dit en passant été prévu pour le 7 juin.  
Quand, le 1er mars, Molly a perdu les eaux, elle a eu extrêmement peur.  
Quand on lui a dit que c'était un garçon, elle ne peut nier qu'elle a été un peu déçu.  
Et puis, on lui a mit dans les bras le minuscule bébé (beaucoup trop petit a cause de sa haute pré-maturation) et les larmes ont coulé sur les joues de la jeune femme de 25 ans quand l'enfant a ouvert ses yeux, bleus cristal, comme son père, le 1era les avoir de cette couleur.  
Fidèle a la promesse que Lily lui avait faite, cette dernière devint la marraine du petit ange au yeux bleu qui venait de naître (c'est pas moi qu'il est dit, c'est les jumeaux mais ça se sera dans «a travers les âges»).  
Molly s'est mise a chanter une douce berceuse et, aujourd'hui, Ron a pour fierté d'être né en musique.

Ginny:

Le 19 août 1981, le jour de l'anniversaire de Molly Weasley qui fêtait ses 26 ans, Ginnevra Weasley a pointé sa frimousse.  
Molly a donc passé son anniversaire en salle d'accouchement.  
Quand elle eu sa petite fille dans les bras elle a pleuré de joie.  
Puis elle a regardé son mari droit dans les yeux et lui a dit:  
«Celle-là, c'était la dernière!La prochaine fois, si tu veux un enfant, c'est toi qui le porte pendant 9 mois et qui accouche, compris?»

Et voilà comment Arthur et Molly Weasley ont eu 7 enfants en 9 ans!

Hermione a accepté la proposition de Ron et passe 2 semaines des vacances au "terrier" des Weasley.  
Quand Ron la voit arriver, il est tout heureux et il lui présente sa petite sœur: Ginny. Il lui annonce qu'elle dormira dans la chambre de la petite rouquine et Hermione lui sourit, Ginny a l'air très sympathique et puis, c'est la sœur de Ron! Hermione et Ginny monte donc dans la chambre de Ginny qui en entrant dans sa chambre, sourit à son frère qui monte les valises puis les laissent "faire connaissance".

Quand la porte se ferme, la gentille Ginny perd soudain son sourire et regard Hermione d'un air froid qui inquiète un peu Hermione.

"Tu n'es pas amoureuse de _mon_ frère, au moins?"

Quand elle prononce cette phrase en insistant bien sur le " _mon_ ", Hermione déglutit, elle est en effet amoureuse de Ron mais Ginny ne semble pas vraiment disposé à entendre une réponse positive de la jeune fille.

"N...Non, bien sur que non! Ron est juste un très bon ami!"  
"hmm..."

La rouquine n'a pas l'air convaincu.

On entend toquer à la porte qui s'ouvre...bah...sur Ron justement...

"Maman m'as demandé de venir voir si tout va bien..."  
"A la perfection, on s'entend super bien, Hermione et moi!"

Ginny a mystérieusement retrouvé un sourire angélique.

"Cool! Bon vous descendez?"  
"Bien sur _grand frère_!"

Elle fixe Hermione en prononçant ces mots et cette dernière déglutit puis, quand Ron est sortit de la pièce, Ginny vient prés d'Hermione et lui chuchote d'un air menaçant.

"Touche à mon frère et tu le regretteras"

Elle est vraiment très sympathique, Ginny Weasley, et puis, c'est la _sœur_ de Ron!

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Pattenrond et je suis le chat d'Hermione Jane Granger, la _meilleure sorcière de sa génération_ qui a 15 ans.  
Je la considère comme ma petite sœur et je serais toujours là pour elle!  
Je suis également son confident!  
C'est à **moi** qu'elle raconte l'étendu de son amour pour Ron Weasley!  
C'est un garçon gentil mais qui ne comprend pas que son comportement est ambigu et que le moindre de ses gestes donne de l'espoir à ma petite Hermione.  
Donc voilà, aujourd'hui j'ai pensé venir vous demander conseil, à " _Chat de Poudlard anonyme_ " pou savoir comment aidé ma maîtresse."

"Bonjour Pattenrond"

"Bonjour Pattenrond, tu as eu raison de venir nous demander conseil! J'ai souvent été confronté a des problèmes avec les relations sociale de mon maître, moi aussi!  
Je suis Miss Teigne, le plus vieux chat de Poudlard!  
Écoute, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est découvrir ce que ressens Ron Weasley pour ta maîtresse et ensuite tu devras prendre des mesures radicale!"

"C'est à dire?"

"Si il aime ta maîtresse, rapproche toi de lui, va sur ses genoux, demande lui qu"il te gratte l'oreille et comme ça lui et ta maîtresse passeront des moments dans atmosphère mignonne grâce à toi!"

"Compris chef!"

Moi Pattenrond, j'ai désormais une missions! Faire en sorte d'avoir des câlin de Ron et ça, bah c'est pas gagné!

On connaît mal l'histoire de certains élèves de Poudlard, par exemple, qui connaît le sombre et calme Théodore Nott, meilleur ami de Blaise Zabini et de Daphné Greensgass?

Nous allons aujourd'hui rencontrer "Théo" pour en apprendre plus sur lui!

"Bonjour Théo!  
-Bonjour Lunar3.  
-Je vais te proposer un jeu, tu veux bien?  
-Ok!  
-Comme tu le sais, tu es soumit au véritaserum!  
-Oui!  
-Je vais te poser des questions et tu répondras le plus vite possible sans réfléchir! Ok?  
-Ok, Lunar3"

Je sort mon petit carnet pour prendre des notes!

"Dans quelle maison es-tu?  
-Serpentard!"

"Tes parents sont tous les deux nés sorcier?  
-Oui!"

"Quel âge as-tu?(au moment de l'interview)  
-13 ans!"

"Quel sont tes passions?  
-La littérature romantique et le théâtre!"

*Rougissement de Théo *

"Aime-tu le Quidditch?  
-Non!"

"Quelle est ta chanson préférée?  
-C'est une chanson française! c'est " _le portrait"!_  
-Jolie chanson!  
-Je sais!"

"As-tu déjà eu une petite amie ?  
-Non..."

*Nouveau rougissement de Théo *

"Y a-t-il une fille qui te plaît?  
-Oui..."

*Nouveau rougissement de Théo *

"On va changer de sujet!  
-Merci...  
-C'est l'heure de faire l'appel d'amis!  
-Qu'est ce que c'est?  
-Je vais vous expliquer puise que c'est la 1ere émissions!  
Nous demandons à tes meilleurs amis ce qui te correspond (couleur, planète, animal...)compris?  
-Oui!"

"Bonjour Blaise, bonjour Daphné!  
-Bonjour, lunar3!  
-Vous avez préparé les réponses?  
- **Oui!**  
\- Alors:  
couleur?  
- **violet!**  
-Ok? Planète?  
- **mercure!**  
-fleur?  
- **la violette!**  
\- et pour finir, l'animal?"

Ils se regardent avec un grand sourires puis me répondent:

 **"un KOALA"**

Celle là, je ne m'y attendais pas, un koala?  
J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je vois la jeune Hana Abbot qui entre timidement.

"Tu as finit, Théo?  
-OUI!"

Son visage s'illumine et il court vers elle pour lui faire un gros câlin!  
J'entends les deux autres qui chuchotent...

 **"un BEBE koala!"**

Je ris, il est juste câlin notre Théo, et drôlement gentil!

Nous parlerons de nouveaux de Théo et Hana, vous en faites pas!

« Va falloir que tu te décide, un jour, Ron !

\- Oui mais, Lavande ou Hermione ?

-C'est à toi de choisir, abruti !

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Harry !

\- Décide toi avant qu'elles ne s'entre tues, aller !

-Ah !

-Ça y est ?

-Oui !

\- Cool ! Alors ?

\- Le chocolat !

-Tu te fout de ma gueule là ? »

Je comptais pas mettre ce dialogue mais comme mes amis sont fans… 


End file.
